


Powerful

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [54]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex experiments with her magic in bed.





	

Over the years that they’d been dating, Katja had finally told Alex all about her life. The sad parts, the very few (and mostly recent) good parts, everything. Usually, she only told her the sexy parts at night when they were in bed. This was one of those times.

“So one of the past versions of me used magic on you in bed?” asked Alex, looking confused but thoughtful.

“You fucked me with your magical fingers, yes,” said Katja. “And it was amazing.”

“Just too bad you were too upset to fully enjoy it, huh?” said Alex. She placed her fingers on Katja’s thigh. Katja smiled at her.

“Oh, I still enjoyed it,” said Katja. “But the sadness did lessen the experience somewhat.”

“Well then, how did I do it?” asked Alex.

“You didn’t tell me. It was a one night stand,” said Katja. “But do you ever use just a tiny bit of your Lightning powers to zap people? Like with static electricity?”

“All the time,” said Alex. “What, so I do that?”

“Yes, only you wreath your fingers in it,” said Katja. “And then when you thrust your fingers in and out, the friction makes it zap the inside of me.” Her pussy throbbed at the thought, and Alex removed her hand from Katja’s thigh to experiment with it.

Mercifully, her other hand went to Katja’s pussy, rubbing her through her panties. Katja moaned, feeling herself growing wetter. She looked at Alex’s other fingers, though, delighted at the sight of the magic sparking around them.

“I really hope this doesn’t hurt you,” said Alex. She grazed her hand down Katja’s arm, making the tiny hairs on it rise up. A crackling sound accompanied it, and Katja shivered in delight.

“I’ll let you know if it does,” said Katja. Alex still looked nervous, but she replaced her hand with the staticky one, making Katja thrust into the touch with a loud moan.

“Is that right?” asked Alex.

“Put them in me,” said Katja, her entire body trembling with want. Alex pulled Katja’s panties down and then slipped one finger in, still trying to be cautious. Katja growled and grabbed Alex’s hand, pushing more fingers into herself. Alex started to thrust her fingers and Katja moaned louder, loving the feeling of the static electricity making her pussy twitch with the multiple tiny zaps.

“Oh, so it’s like my rune wand kinda,” said Alex.

“Yes, only without the burns afterwards and with the ability to wiggle,” said Katja. Alex took the hint, bless her, and Katja arched her back, crying out at the movement and the sensations. This time, she could fully enjoy it without any sadness. This Alex loved her, truly loved her, even if that did mean that she wasn’t as rough. But at least she would stay there, even without the promise of sex.

“I need to get a better position,” said Alex, “how did the other me do it?”

“You pulled my hips up and just went for it,” said Katja. She got into the position, wrapping her legs around Alex, and Alex finally started thrusting her fingers in and out with more force. Katja moaned loudly, her fingers clutching the sheets. Her pussy twitched from the static electricity, and the usual wet sounds of her arousal were joined by muted zapping noises. She enjoyed every second of it, especially when she came around Alex’s fingers, her body writhing in delight.

Alex lapped up her juices, her tongue smoothing over the slightly tender parts of her pussy. Her tight grip turned into more of an embrace, and Katja had to grin at the sight.

“Well, good to see that you’re enjoying yourself too,” said Katja. Alex pulled away, licking her lips, and blushed.

“You taste good,” said Alex, her face still slick with Katja’s juices.

“Messy face,” said Katja, giggling.

“Yeah, well, your hair’s all fluffy,” said Alex.

“Worth it,” said Katja. 

“I love you,” said Alex, smiling down at her.

“I love you too,” said Katja, smiling and feeling all warm inside. Those words alone made this better than the last time Alex had fucked her like this. And this time, Alex laid down beside Katja and cuddled her.

“Was that better than last time?” asked Alex.

“Yes, because you love me,” said Katja. “And I’m in a better place.” Quite literally- a bunker was better than a cave. And their bed was comfier, and their daughter was somewhere in the bunker. Their son was, too. And Alex was right here holding here, like she always would be.


End file.
